listfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Worst Britons
100 Worst Britons We Love to Hate was one in a series of "100 Greatest..." shows shown on British TV. The poll by the British TV station Channel 4 in 2003, was inspired by the BBC series 100 Greatest Britons, although it was less serious in nature. The poll specified that the nominees had to be British (unlike the BBC poll, which had contained three Irish people), alive and not currently in prison (or pending trial), although enough respondents ignored this for a fictional character and a pop band to be listed among the "winners". The results of the vote were shown on Channel 4 in an evening-long programme presented by comedian Jimmy Carr. The programme was a countdown from number 100 to number 1, featuring TV clips of the Britons in question, together with various commentators suggesting why they had made the list. Then-Prime Minister Tony Blair was at number 1. The results reflected the opinions of those who voted on the Channel 4 website. As with many similar polls, little or no effort was expended to prevent people voting more than once. Harry Potter was included in the list, despite being a fictional character. Jimmy Carr defended this by stating that "the Queen is German, and therefore technically not British". He also stated that the only real restrictions to who could be up for nomination was that they must be perceived as British, and must not be either dead or incarcerated in prison - therefore, Harry Potter was eligible to be on the list, and Jeffrey Archer at the time was not eligible because, as Carr explained, "sadly he's in prison, and not dead". List #Jordan Chinky Chong #Jizz man #Jordan #Margaret Thatcher #Jade Goody (since deceased) #Martin Bashir #Gareth Gates #Alex Ferguson #Ian Watkins ('H' from Steps) #Geri Halliwell #The Queen #Liam Gallagher #Chris Evans #Victoria Beckham #Rik Waller #Anthea Turner #Bernard Manning (since deceased) #Robbie Williams #Peter Stringfellow #Neil and Christine Hamilton #Jim Davidson #Charlotte Church #Darren Day #Lady Victoria Hervey #Prince Charles #Anne Robinson #Edwina Curry #Chris Moyles #Jamie Oliver #Cliff Richard #Max Clifford #The 3AM Girls #Naomi Campbell #Simon Cowell #Sara Cox #Harry Potter #Tara Palmer Tomkinson #James Hewitt #Andrew Lloyd Webber #Catherine Zeta Jones #Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex #Tracy Emin #Lawrence Llewelyn Bowen #Mick Hucknall #Michael Winner #Pete Waterman #Prince Naseem Hamed #Ainsley Harriot #Trinny and Susannah #Peter Mandleson #Ken Livingstone #Darius Danesh #Amanda Holden #Zoe Ball #Martine McCutcheon #Elton John #Ant and Dec #Alastair Campbell #Ozzy Osbourne #Stephen Byers and Jo Moore #Richard Madeley #Vinnie Jones #Alan Titchmarsh #Sophie, Countess of Wessex #Chris Tarrant #Ben Elton #Jeremy Clarkson #Jeremy Spake #Carol Vorderman #David Dickinson #Frank Skinner #Paul Burrell #Tom Jones #Sarah Ferguson #Carol Smilie #Liz Hurley #Princess Anne #Guy Ritchie #Delia Smith #Johnny Vaughan #Peter Tatchell #Sting #Gordon Ramsay #Mick Jagger #Damien Hirst #Julie Burchill #Richard Branson #John Prescott #Judith Chalmers #Cherie Blair #Nigella Lawson #David Beckham #Will Young #Vanessa Feltz #Anne Widdecombe #Davina McCall #Chris Eubank #Lord Irvine #Craig David #Iain Duncan Smith #Atomic Kitten See also *BBC History Magazine's "Worst Britons" in history by century. External links * 100 Worst Britons page on the Channel 4 website Worst Britons Category:Lists of British people Category:Worst lists Category:2003 in British television nl:100 Worst Britons pl:100 Najgorszych Brytyjczyków